New Generation
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: Hellsing is being overun by freaks, and Integra finaly decides to get more vampires to deal with it. One of Alucard's new fledlings, Diana, has a endless appetite for blood, and her vampiric sister Ares has a bloodlust of another type entirely.


**Disclaimer: Wow. I must be trying real hard to own Hellsing, I have three Hellsing fanfics. But I don't actually own it. cry**

**A/N Well. No one really needs to know this, but this whole fanfiction came from this awesome dream I had (like My Worst Nightmare, but a good dream). Well, there was a vampire (no duh) and the first time around he drained me dry. Not so fun. Lucky me, I have a dream several times a night, only different. So, second time (with my alarm clock waking me up every so often. Kept hitting the snooze button, and I'm glad I did) I was lined up with a few other people and we were all going to turn into vampires. Details on how that happened next chapter, since the main character is based off of me. Anyway. I don't remember to well, but I think that vampire was (guess) Alucard! swoon Fangirl coming through. Anyway. That's were this story came from. (Funny thing at the end of this dream: 'I' started talking about the previous dream where I was drained dry. I totally remembered that I was dreaming. Spiffy, eh? Maybe that's why Alucard was there; if you know you're dreaming, you can control some of it.)**

**PLEASE READ. I have read 4 mangas, seen 1 Hellsing Ultimate OVA, and seen about 7-10 episodes of the anime. (The TV show was a while ago, but I remember the basic parts.) Anyway, please do not criticize me on or even mention anything past that point. I just don't know. Okay? Also, I've opted not to have millennium come into the picture QUITE yet. They have the clue, they just don't know what it means. I will fix this, but first Diana needs to be a vampire.**

**Prologue: Overflow**

Integra paced in her study, going back to her desk every so often so that she could look at the files sitting there. Mostly there were death reports and vampire attacks. And there were too many of each.

"Blast... it's like a case of vampire rabies, gone untreated. They kill everything in sight, and there's so many of them." Integra shoved the papers away from her and strode quickly over to the other side of the room.

"Contemplating our freak infestation, my Master?" Alucard appeared out of nowhere, grinning widely. "it is a bit of a problem. There seems to be at least a report a day. And they're getting more annoying for you humans."

"Annoying?" Integra whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Our entire human team has been killed off time after time. Even the staff here at Hellsing Manor has had to be replaced, fully, more than once. And you call that _annoying_? You're impossible."

Alucard smile again and shrugged. "Death is natural for you humans. Maybe I think it is just an annoyance to see you die. Or maybe I think it's great fun."

Integra frowned. "Nonetheless, our human squadrons are becoming less capable to handle this."

"And Police Girl isn't much help." Alucard stopped smiling. "She isn't strong enough to be much more than a human who's hard to kill."

"Right. She won't drink blood, so she's weak. And our humans are weaker. You're the only one fully capable to do this."

"Let me guess. I can't eliminate the vampire and all it's brood as quickly as you'd like. You need more than just me."

Integra stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "If it was only one vampire at a time, I might let you do it on your own. That's another problem. Sometimes there's two vampires at once. If the human squadron goes after one on it's own it dies. If it goes with you, the other vampire becomes harder to put down. There's too much all at once."

"Because of Millennium."

Integra's eyes narrowed warningly. "Yes, if that vampire told the truth. If we knew what millennium was, we could stop this. So that's more humans trying to figure this out. It all adds up to make one big mess."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Integra sighed. "I'm not sure. Any one solution only causes more problems. There's only one other vampire, and she can't do anything on her own. Our human have to stay in groups, or else they'll be even easier to kill. There is no solution." Integra stopped short, and Alucard started to pace around her.

"Unless there were more vampires. That was what you were thinking, wasn't it, Master?"

Integra went back to her seat when Alucard stepped behind her. "Yes, it was. I'm not sure that's a good idea though. Having multiple vampires would be... problematic. Especially if they all turned out like Ms. Victoria."

"They wouldn't. Police Girl was turned by a whim. I'd be more picky about my fledglings if you needed them."

"The medicinal blood for you is expensive enough. Feeding enough vampires to solve our problem would be hard."

"Hellsing is funded by the Queen."

"She won't like this, you know."

"Ask her. She'll understand."

"Why am I letting you talk me into this? I'm in charge."

"You know that it is necessary, my Master. I'm merely voicing your own justifications." He backed into the dark hole forming behind him, flashing his needle-sharp teeth.

"He's right. It is necessary." Integra shook her head. "Walter?"

The butler stepped through the door. "Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

"Call the council, and see if the Queen has time as well."

* * *

"It's preposterous! One vampire is too much, but more?" Twelve men were seated on the longs sides of a large table. On one end, Integra sat, chin resting on folded hands.

"What's wrong with it? Freaks are popping up everywhere, we've lost more men then I'd like to count. It's more than humans can handle. How many me do you want us to sacrifice?"

"There can't be that many vampires." The man speaking was standing, leaning on the table.

Integra smiled slightly. "How many do you think there are?"

The man stopped breathing for a moment, then sat down. "Just a handful or so."

"A handful a day, sir. Hellsing deals with freaks _every day_. Now, since you seem to know so much, how do we get rid of them without killing hundreds of men?"

"I... um..." The man cleared his throat and pulled at his necktie nervously.

"Stop." A shadowy figure, sitting at the end of the table opposite Integra, stirred. Everyone stopped speaking, moving, and even breathing. "I want to speak to Alucard."

He appeared instantly. "Yes, my Queen?"

"What would happen if one of the new Hellsing vampires lost control?"

"I would hunt them down and kill them immediately. A fledgling is no match for it's master."

"And what are the chances of them losing control?"

"Almost nonexistent. They wouldn't be able to go against me at all, beyond ignoring a few orders."

"What's to keep you from setting them free?"

Alucard twisted one side of his mouth into a small smile. "I can't got against my orders at all."

"What will Hellsing do with them when the crisis is over?"

Alucard thought for a moment. "They could be integrated into the human squads, like Police Girl. Sent on special missions that are too dangerous for humans. There's a lot of things a vampire can do."

The shadow moved back into her chair, thinking. "Alright. How many are you planning to make?"

Some of the men began muttering to each other.

Integra sighed. "Six, at least. Maybe as many as ten. A specialized squad of vampires is exactly what we want."

The shadow seemed completely calm. "Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, you have my permission. Just keep them in line."

"Yes, my Queen."

**R'n'R, please. No flames, or I'll flame you back.**


End file.
